Toqger Power rangers Rail Stars Vs Sheriff Callie's Wild West
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: When A group of Shadow Monsters take over the town of Nice And Friendly Corners, The Power Rangers happen to stumble upon them and helps Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck make justice prevail.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The town of Nice and Friendly Corners was protected from bandits and criminals by Sheriff Callie and Deputy Peck.

But today was nothing like other days, The Sheriff and Deputy was riding Sparky and Clementine.

Sheriff Callie: Y'all ready to head back? Peck: Yep. The two started to head back before hearing explosions in the town.

Sheriff Callie: C'mon, Peck! Peck: I'm coming, On th' account of I'm the Deputy!

The two arrived at the town to see a figure with Cowboy gear and a Barrell gun leading a army of figires in black suits.

Sheriff Callie: Hey! Drop the weapon. ?: And who are you supposed to be?

Sheriff Callie: I'm Sheriff Callie, and y'all are under arrest.

?: I'm Sheriff Shadow, And This is my town now!

Sheriff Shadow blasted his gun and knocked the two of they're feet.

Sheriff Callie: Alright, Time for you to taste my Noodle Lasso!

Sheriff Callie twirled her lasso and hurled it toward Sheriff Shadow.

Then suddenly, He shot at the Lasso and it Snapped.

Sheriff Callie fell to her knees and held the broken Lasso in her hands. Her whole world crumbled around her and the feeling of her stomach churned in a very bad way was too much for her, She then started to choke up and tears fell down her face

Peck:HOW COULD YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?

Sheriff Shadow: You Should'nt have messed with me, And y'all are under arrest by order of the Shadow Empire! Kuros, Book em.

The foot soldiers handcuffed Callie and Peck

Peck: You'll never get away with this! Sheriff Shadow: BE QUIET!

The shadow monster punched Peck and he started to cough up Blood.

The foot soldiers threw them in the Jail cell.

The next morning

The town awoke to a Long Drop Gallows in the center of the town.

Then, Two kuros hoisted Nooses into the gallows.

High noon came to the town's midst.

The townspeople tried to get through the blockade of Kuros.

Then, Two Kuros led Sheriff Callie and Peck out of the Jailhouse, Hands tied behind they're backs and onto the Gallows and put the nooses on them and tightend the nooses.

Sheriff Shadow removed the stars and he was about ready to give the order Before Sparky showed up.

Sheriff Callie:Sparky! Sparky ran up the podium and nuzzled Callie and they went into a hug.

Sheriff Shadow then suddenly grabbed Sparky and threw him off the podium and shot him, Causing the horse to lose consiousness.

Sheriff Callie Hissed at Sheriff Shadow for shooting Sparky.

Sheriff Shadow: Did you Just Hiss at me!? The Monster then Punched Callie, Causing her to Cough up Blood.

The Monster then grabbed Sheriff Callie and she looked at him with a rageful Face.

Sheriff Callie: Do it!

The kuros pulled the lever and the floor opened up under them amd started to fall, A blast came from a distance as Callie and Peck are about to be hanged.

**Chapter 2 Coming soon.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes from another World

**Chapter 2**

Callie and Peck fall before the ropes snapped and they landed on the ground.

Sheriff Shadow: What!?

Out of the dust came 7 figures in multi-Colored Spandex Suits and numbers on them, They're masks had rails on them and on they're belt was the letters TQG.

Morpher: RAIL 1!

Red: Rail Stars Red!

Morpher: RAIL 2!

Blue: Rail Stars Blue!

Morpher: RAIL 3!

Yellow: Rail Stars Yellow!

Morpher: RAIL 4!

Green: Rail Stars Green!

Morpher: RAIL 5!

Pink: Rail Stars Pink!

Morpher: RAIL 6!

Orange: Rail Stars Orange!

Morpher RAIL 7!

Violet: Rail Stars Violet!

Red: Rangers, Train Lock!

The 7 Locked together like a train.

All: Power Rangers...Rail stars!

Sheriff Shadow: Power Rangers!?

Red: That's Right, All Aboard!

The Rangers Charged into Battle.

Callie: Sweet Sasafras'! Those Fellr's Can fight!

The Rangers Fought off the Kuros untill they were Surronded.

Blue: Time To blast the clowns! Rail change, Police! Blue put in a Silver Train in the morpher.

Morpher: RAIL 2 CHANGE TO RAIL 11!

Blue transformed.

His body was silver with police sirens wailing on his helmet.

Blue: Guys, DUCK!

Blue shot the blasters as the rangers ducked down. The Kuros Dissapeared.

Pink: Nice Shooting!

Blue: Back to Blue

Sheriff Shadow: That's It! I gonna take you down!

Red: Try it, Rail Weapons!

The Rangers summoned they're weapons.

Red: Rail Saber!

Blue: Station Blaster!

Yellow: Signal Hammer!

Green: Tunnel Axe!

Pink: Tunnel Slicer!

Orange: Guidance Staff!

Violet: Control Rifle!

Pink, Blue and Violet Blasted Sheriff Shadow.

Orange and Yellow hit him and Red and Green slashed him.

Sheriff Shadow: I won't be taken down that easily!

Red: Let's Finish him Off! Rail Weapons Combine.

The 5 Weapons turned into a Giant blaster.

Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink: Rail Blaster!

Orange put in a little train with a drill in his staff.

Staff: DRILL ATTACK!

Purple put a train in his rifle.

Rifle: FINAL BLAST!

The main 5 put a train at the end of they're blaster.

Red: GunSlinger Bullet, Ready!

The weapons powered up.

Violet: Ready!

Orange: Aim!

Red: FIRE!

All: FIRE!

All three weapons blasted, The Gunslinger bullet shot a powered bullet and hit sheriff shadow.

He fell to the ground and exploded as the Rangers turned back.

All: Power Rangers Rail Stars!

**Chapter 3 coming soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


End file.
